Snow Day
by Deandra
Summary: Eomer and his son make use of a snowy day. Fluffy little ONESHOT. Part 18 of the Elfwine Chronicles.


_**Part 18 of the Elfwine Chronicles. The Elfwine Chronicles are a series of one-shots built around the family group of Eomer, Lothiriel and Elfwine. The total number will depend on how many ideas I get for new vignettes.**_

_A/N: Just so our little family doesn't get TOO perfect, I think we need a little conflict. **Any suggestions for disagreements between Eomer and Lothiriel?** I know I've painted them as very understanding and tolerant, but everyone gets grumpy now and then. Besides, if you don't argue, there's no reason to kiss and make up! (Eomer's favorite part, as we well know.)_

**Snow Day**

**(Dec, 8 IV)**

"Papa?" Eomer felt a small hand shaking his arm. "Papa, it is snowing!"

Eomer opened one eye to gaze at his son. "Elfwine, can we not at least wait until the sun has risen?"

Disappointment flooded the boy's face and Eomer slid over in the bed. "Come on, climb in. We will sleep another hour or so. We need our strength for this undertaking!"

Looking slightly happier, the seven-year-old slipped under the covers beside his father, and snuggled into his arms. A few moments later, Eomer was snoring once again, but his son did not follow suit. He lay there, trying to go to sleep, but failing to do so. He knew he would have to wait, however, so he contented himself with contemplation about the day ahead and what they had planned.

Barely an hour later, he could restrain himself no longer and nudged his father, "Now, Papa?"

Eomer groaned as he awakened once more, but he knew how hard it was for a child to be patient, and Elfwine had let him sleep another hour. "All right. Go get dressed – warmly. I will meet you in your room in a few minutes. We do not want to wake Mama or the baby," he whispered.

The boy dashed off and Eomer quickly rose, to keep from giving in to the temptation to snuggle back under the warm covers. He dressed as quietly as possible and then made his way to Elfwine's room. Elfwine was just pulling on his boots, and jumped up to grab his father's hand and tug him toward the door.

Once they were in the hall, Eomer said, "I think we need to sneak down to the kitchen and find something to eat first. We will not want to get hungry and have to come in while we are working."

Reluctantly, Elfwine accepted this and allowed himself to be redirected toward the kitchen. They found some bread and cheese, and ate as they made their way to the doors exiting the back of Meduseld. The terrace around the main building extended back a bit and then paths led down the hillside behind it. There were flat terraced sections cut into the hillside, and during the spring and summer it was filled with flowers. But in the middle of winter, there was only snow to meet the eye, and more was falling.

Elfwine gulped down the last bit of his bread and rushed forward, tossing handfuls of snow into the air and watching it blow about. Eomer observed him with a grin as he finished his own meal, then stooped and packed some snow into a ball. A moment later, Elfwine was thumped in the back with a snowball.

"Papa! No fair!" Elfwine exclaimed, hurriedly trying to make his own snowball. But Eomer had another ready and pelted him again, laughing heartily. Elfwine's attempt to return fire fell short and he was hit with a third snowball. This continued for several minutes – Elfwine missing and his father continuing to bombard him. In frustration, Elfwine finally abandoned the snowball idea in favor of lunging at his father's knees and tackling him. It threw Eomer off balance, and the two tumbled to the ground.

Laughing, Eomer pulled him into a hug, "Excellent defense, Elfwine! If you cannot defeat your enemy head on, then find an alternate plan of attack!"

The two were now thoroughly covered with snow, and the crystals clinging to Eomer's beard turned it snowy white. Standing quickly, he pulled Elfwine to his feet. "All right, then, let us get started on this task."

And so they set to work, gathering vast quantities of snow and creating a large mound. As the sun climbed in the sky, the temperature rose just enough to make the snow pack better and it was easier to shape to their purpose. It took several hours, but finally the form of a horse began to arise from their sculpting and molding of the snow.

The two sat side by side, gazing at their unfinished work with satisfied eyes, as they rested a moment. The door opened behind them and Gamling came through. "It would seem the Queen was correct about where I might find you, my lord."

Eomer looked up at him, scowling, "Surely you are not come to interrupt such important work. Can I not have even one day without the duties of a king?"

Gamling squelched his grin at the complaint, "On the contrary, my lord. I have come to offer my services – if Master Elfwine does not object to my company."

Eomer glanced questioningly at his son, "Shall we let him help?"

Elfwine considered the matter, and then nodded, "I think we should, but cannot Freawine come help as well?" Freawine was Gamling's son who Elfwine often played with since they were close in age.

Gamling rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "An excellent suggestion, Master Elfwine. If my lord will give me leave, I will go fetch my son."

Eomer nodded, "Of course! But hurry back – there is plenty of work for all!" As Gamling strode away, Eomer rose and told his son, "Let us be back at it. We want to finish by nightfall!"

With a giggle, Elfwine joined him and they resumed their work of piling and sculpting the snow. Elfwine had long heard tales of Shadowfax, and then met the new leader of the Mearas this past summer. The boy wanted to shape a snow statue to honor the great horse who had served their land so well, and such was their goal. They were working from the body up, deeming snow in the shape of legs would not hold the weight of the body.

The hardest part was gathering enough snow to work with, especially once they had cleared most of it from the surrounding terrace and were now having to bring it up off the hillside. The body was almost in place, with just some final sculpting required, and they were now working on forming the head and attaching a long tail.

When Gamling and Freawine put in appearance a short time later, they set to work bringing snow since they were rested. Working together, they managed to collect enough so that all four could then work on the shaping. It took another hour or so, but at last they sat back and surveyed their handiwork.

"An excellent likeness," Eomer observed, and then glanced down at his son. "Well, are you satisfied?"

Elfwine stood and walked carefully around their creation, then nodded. "It is not as good as the real thing, but I think we did well."

Eomer moved to stand beside him, his hand resting on the boy's head, "I think so, too. I think Shadowfax would be honored by our efforts."

As Gamling and Freawine rose, Eomer turned to them, "And we thank you for your help, gentlemen! A task well done! Now, then, I do not know about the rest of you, but I am hungry and cold! Let us eat and warm ourselves in front of the fire!"

He snatched Elfwine up, carrying him under one arm, and Gamling followed suit with his own son. Then they marched into the Golden Hall with the boys laughing delightedly.

They were not far into the Hall when Lothiriel put in appearance. "I heard you were finally coming inside. Warm yourselves by the fire and I will see to some food for the workers." She shifted her baby to her shoulder, and moved out of the room to the kitchen.

Moments later, the table was spread with a hearty stew, crusty bread and hot cider. Lothiriel sat with them while they ate, then asked, "So, are you finished with your task?"

Elfwine nodded eagerly, "Come and see, Mama!" He jumped up from the table and tugged at her hand for her to follow. They walked together to the door and peered out into the afternoon. The pale sun had come from behind a cloud and for a few moments Shadowfax glistened brightly. Elfwine gazed in awe at the spectacle, as Eomer came up behind his family.

A short time later, the sun retreated, and Lothiriel shivered, stepping back from the door. As they closed it, she told her men, "Excellent work, my loves. The Mearas would be pleased with your tribute."

Elfwine beamed at the compliment, then sobered slightly and commented, "And you know the best part?"

Lothiriel looked at him questioningly. He reached for his father's hand, "I got to spend almost the whole day with Papa."

Lothiriel's eyes met Eomer's and she smiled. "Yes, that is the best part."

THE END

4-11-05

_A/N 2: In case you are wondering, even though I know the books call him "Gamling the Old" (or something like that), I always envision the Gamling I use in my story as the one from the movie who is a younger man._

**__**

**_End note:  It is best that you read the Elfwine Chronicles in the order they were written. The more of them that I wrote, the more likely I was to make reference to one of the previous ones and something that happened there. If you want to read them in order, go to the top of this page and click on my name (Deandra). That will take you to my profile page. Scroll down and you will find all the stories I have written. The Elfwine Chronicles are in order from bottom to top since ffn shows them in the order they were posted. A few were posted out of number order, but you can read them in posting order or number order since those few won't be affected in the story content._**


End file.
